CatDog and TNBC
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: A "what if?" version of CatDog Meets TNBC. Takes place during the movie. CatDog find themselves in a strange world that involves Halloween and meet the ruler, Jack Skellington, and his friends. Jack plans to take over Christmas but Cat thinks it's a bad idea due to Jack's misunderstanding. Is Cat's thought right or wrong? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: And now the moment you CatDog and Nightmare Before Christmas fans have been waiting for. A "what if?" version of CatDog Meets the Nightmare Before Christmas. This one takes during the movie.**

**Cat: It sounds exciting. I may be acrophobic as anyone would know, but I'm looking forward to the Christmas Eve Scene.**

**Dog: Me, too. I always loved Christmas.**

**Me: Me, too. I get to spend time with my parents and find out what they got me. One of the things I want is a copier that is installed also as a scanner so I can scan my drawings. Anyway, here's the prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

CatDog were getting ready for Halloween which was tonight. Cat went as a male opera singer while Dog was a vampire. Then a purple bird came in with a shocked look on her face. It was their neighbor, Lola.  
"CatDog! I saw something strange on the tree!" Lola said.  
"What is it now?" Cat complained.  
"Some kind of door in the shape of a pumpkin," Lola said.  
"A pumpkin? I wonder where it leads to," Dog said.  
"Dog we don't have time for this," Cat growled, pulling Dog's fur. "Mervis and Dunglap will be here in twenty minutes. We can't look at that door right now. Wait until we get home."  
"But, Cat, why can't we go now?" Dog said. "Besides, let's just take a peek."  
"Okay, fine. We'll just look at it but that's it," Cat said. So CatDog and Lola went to check out the pumpkin door. Next to the door was writing that made no sense. Cat read:  
"'Twas a long time ago longer now than it seems,  
In a place that perhaps you have seen in your dreams.  
For the story that you are about to be told  
Took place in the holiday worlds of old.  
Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from.  
If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun."  
Then Dog turned the knob on the door but saw nothing but darkness. CatDog and Lola were about to walk away when something pulled them in. CatDog and Lola were off to a new adventure.

* * *

**Me: Like I said, this is a "what if?" version of the story, CatDog Meets the Nightmare Before Christmas. So CatDog don't know Jack yet.**

**Cat: We don't meet him until next chapter.**

**Dog: And we'll hear him sing "Jack's Lament".**

**Me: Yeah. I'll make the next chapter soon. Right now, don't forget to review. Hope you all enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Halloween Town

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to CatDog and TNBC. And good news, someone came up with a friendly review, telling me to keep working on this but take my time.**

**Cat: It's good to take your time. Because I saw that you are working on Super Paper Mario and Sonic.**

**Dog: I love the chapter you just made. The one with that nerd, Francis. And congrats on getting Super Paper Mario.**

**Me: Thanks, Dog. I already got six Pure Hearts and there are two more left. I always loved the ending, it made me cry. Anyway, here's the first chapter to CatDog and TNBC. Enjoy!**

* * *

CatDog and Lola landed in a dark forest and there was a graveyard with pumpkins and there were ghosts.  
"Where in the world are we?" Cat asked.  
"I don't know. But I love it here," Dog said.  
"It's unbelievable," Lola said. Then the ghosts in the graveyard started to sing a song.  
**"Boys and girls of every age,**  
**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**  
**Come with us and you will see,**  
**This our town of Halloween.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,  
Trick or treat until the neighbors gonna die of fright.  
It's our town, everybody scream,  
In this town of Halloween.  
I am the one hiding under your bed,  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.  
I am the one hiding under your stairs,  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
In this town, we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."  
**When CatDog and Lola reached town, a man standing on top of a hearse. He seemed to be the mayor.  
**"In this town, don't we love it now,  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.  
Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can,  
Something's waiting now to pounce and now you'll  
SCREAM!"  
**CatDog jumped when a monster came out of a trash can.  
**"This is Halloween,  
Red and black and slimy green.  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine.  
Say it once, say it twice,  
Take a chance and roll the dice.  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night.  
Everybody scream, everybody scream,  
In our town of Halloween.  
I am the clown with a tear away face,  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace.  
I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?'  
I am the win flowing through your hair.  
I am the shadow on the moon at night,  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."  
**"Shadow on the moon? I'm not afraid of such a thing," Cat mumbled.  
"What's that over there?" Dog asked, pointing at a scarecrow on a straw horse.  
**"This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween.  
Tender lumplings everywhere,  
Life's no fun without a good scare.  
That's our job but we're not mean,  
In our town of Halloween.  
In this town, don't we love it now,  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee make you jump out of your  
SKIN!  
This is Halloween, everybody scream,  
Won't you please make way for a very special guy.  
Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch,  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
In this town, we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."  
**Then a skeleton man came out of the fountain that contained green water as the citizens were chanting. CatDog and Lola were amazed to see this man. Then everyone ended the song with a screech. Lola spotted a rag doll girl with red hair. The skeleton man came down from the fountain.  
"Great Halloween, everybody," the Mayor said.  
"I believe it was our most horrible yet," the skeleton said. "Thank you, everyone."  
"No. Thanks to you, Jack," the Mayor said. "Without your brilliant leadership."  
"If it was horrible, then why is Jack thanking everyone?" Cat complained.  
"That sounds weird," Dog said. Then Lola saw the rag doll admiring Jack. But then a mad scientist came and grabbed her hand angrily.  
"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally," the scientist said.  
"Let go!" the rag doll, Sally replied.  
"You're not ready so much excitement," the scientist said.  
"Yes I am," Sally said. So Sally tore off the stitches on her arm, freaking Lola out. CatDog saw the Halloween girls admiring Jack with compliments. Then the Mayor announced the prizes for Halloween. Jack hid behind a wall leading to the gate to the graveyard. Then he threw a coin for the trio band.  
"Nice work, bone daddy," the saxophone player said.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Jack said. "Just like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that."  
"Wow. Jack seems upset," Cat said.  
"Then why is he the Pumpkin King?" Dog asked.  
"Let's follow him and find out," Lola said. So they went into the graveyard but was in hiding. Sally was hiding, too. Then Jack came and passed Sally, CatDog and Lola. Then Jack came to a stone dog house with a name written on it: "Zero". Jack pat his leg twice and a ghost dog appeared. Then Jack sang a song.  
**"There are few who deny at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide.  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night,  
I excel without ever even trying.  
With the slightest little effort of my ghost like charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek.  
With a wave of my hand and a well placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet.  
Yet year after year it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.  
And I, Jack the Pumpkin King,  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing.  
Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones,  
An emptiness began to grow.  
There's something out there far from my home  
A longing that I've never known.  
I'm a master of fright and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants.  
To a guy in Kentucky I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France.  
And since I am dead I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations.  
No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can  
With the fury of my recitations.  
But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with a skeleton grin.  
Would tire of his crown.  
If they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could.  
Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown.  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears."  
**"Jack, I know how you feel," Sally said and went to an area with herbs.  
"Wow. That explains it," Cat said. "Now I feel bad for him."  
"We should follow him," Dog said.  
"What? What if he finds us?" Cat yelled. "He'll call us freaks."  
"Come on, Cat," Dog said. "If we explain what happened, maybe Jack will understand."  
"Okay, fine. Let's follow Jack," Cat said. So they went to where Jack was heading, all the way in the forest.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Jack

**Me: Hey, guys. This is chapter two to CatDog and The Nightmare Before Christmas. I'm over at my grandma's house while writing this.**

**Cat: That's nice. You must love your grandparents.**

**Dog: What did you do here? Are you having a good time?**

**Me: Yes I am having a good time. And before we traveled to Washington, we went to my cousin's house for dinner. She made us nice chicken with different sauces like teriyaki and barbeque. She has a big Nightmare Before Christmas collection. A talking Jack Skellington figure, the original poem, a cookie jar of Jack's head, a TNBC Monopoly game, and cute tragedy dolls. Anyway here's the story. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

CatDog followed Jack through the forest. Then Jack fell asleep after a long time walking. When daybreak came Jack woke up and found himself in a circle of trees. CatDog saw it, too. The trees had symbols of other holidays. Cat recognized the one he, Dog and Lola found. Jack opened the Christmas door and a bunch of snowflakes surrounded him. CatDog and Lola jumped in to see what was inside the tree. Jack didn't notice them.  
"Wow. This is amazing," Cat said.  
"A world of Christmas," Dog said. Jack was also amazed to see this new discovery. Then Jack fell off the hill and CatDog and Lola followed him. Then Jack began to sing another song. And CatDog and Lola joined in.  
**Jack: What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere.  
Cat: What's this? There's white things in the air.  
Dog: What's this? I can't believe my eyes. I must be dreaming.  
Jack: Wake up, Jack. This isn't fair. What's this?  
Lola: What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this?  
Cat: There's people singing songs. What's this?  
Jack: The streets are lined with little creatures laughing. Everybody seems so happy. Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this? There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads. They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead. There's frost in every window. Oh I can't believe my eyes. And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside.  
Cat: Oh look. What's this? They're hanging mistletoe. This kiss?  
Dog: Why that looks so unique. Inspired.  
Jack: They're gathering around to hear a story roasting chestnuts on a fire. What's this?  
Cat: What's this? In here. They got a little tree. How queer.  
Dog: And who ever think. And why?  
Lola: They're covering it with tiny little things. They got electric lights on strings and there's a smile on everyone.  
Jack: So correct me if I'm wrong. This looks like fun, this looks like fun. Oh could it be I got my wish. What's this? Oh my, what now? The children are asleep. But look, there's nothing underneath. No ghouls. No witches here to scare them or ensnare only little cozy things secure inside their dream land. What's this? The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found. And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around. Instead of screams I hear music in the air. The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere.  
Cat: The sights, the sounds, they're everywhere and all around.  
Dog: I've never felt so good before.  
Jack: This empty place inside of me is filling up. I simply cannot get enough. I want it, oh I want it, oh I want it for my own. I've got to know, I've got to know. What is this place that I have found? What is this?  
**Then Jack bumped into a sign that said "Christmas Town". Cat seemed to enjoy the place. Then Jack spotted CatDog and Lola.  
"Well, who are you three?" Jack asked.  
"My name is Cat," Cat said, politely.  
"And my name is Dog," Dog said.  
"And I'm their neighbor, Lola," Lola said.  
"Pleasure to meet you," Jack said. "I'm Jack. Jack Skellington. Could you help me explain Christmas to me? I want to show it to everyone back in Halloween Town." After discussion, CatDog and Lola agreed. So Jack took the three back to town.

Back in town, everyone was complaining where Jack could be. Then everyone heard Zero's bark from the distance. Jack was riding in a snowmobile with CatDog and Lola on top of a bag behind the snowmobile.  
"Wow. What a crowd," Cat said.  
"You draw a lot of attention, Jack," Dog said.  
"Where have you been?" the Mayor asked. "And who are those three?"  
"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it," Jack said.  
"When?" the Mayor asked.  
"Immediately!" Jack replied. So the Mayor called the town meeting. The citizens headed into the town hall to see the town meeting. Even Sally came. Then Jack came out of a door to calm everyone down.  
"Listen, everyone. I would like to tell you about 'Christmas Town'," Jack said. So Jack began a song.  
**Jack: There were objects so peculiar. They were not to believed, all around. Things that tantalize my brain. It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen. And as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe like a most improbable dream. But you must believe when I tell you this. It's as real as my skull and it does exist. Here let me show you.  
**Jack pulled a rope and it revealed a Christmas tree with CatDog and Lola next to it. Everyone was amazed to see the decorations on the tree. Jack continued his song, explaining the decorations.  
**Jack: This is a thing is called a present. The whole thing starts with a box.  
Devil: A box? Is it steel?  
Wolf Man: Are there locks?  
Harlequin Demon: Is it filled with a pox?  
Devil: A pox. How delightful, a pox.  
**"I knew this was a bad idea," Cat said, doing a face palm.  
"Come on, Cat," Dog said. "They're just confused."  
**Jack: If you please. Just a box with bright colored paper. And the whole thing's topped with a bow.  
Tall Witch: A bow? But why?  
Small Witch: How ugly.  
Witches: What's in it? What's in it?  
Jack: That's the point of the thing. Not to know.  
Clown: It's a bat.  
Creature Under the Stairs: Will it bend?  
Clown: It's a rat.  
Creature Under the Stairs: Will it break?  
Undersea Gal: Or perhaps it's the head I found in the lake.  
**"Confusion, Dog? Looks more like stupidity," Cat said.  
"Let Jack explain, Cat," Dog said. "I'm sure everyone will understand in the end."  
**Jack: Listen now. You don't understand. That's not the point of Christmas Land. Now pay attention. We pick up an oversized sock and hang it like this on the wall.  
Hyde 1: Oh yes. Does it still have a foot?  
Hyde 2: Let me see. Let me look.  
Hyde 3: Is it rotted and covered with gook?  
Jack: Um...let me explain. There's no foot inside but there's candy. Or sometimes it's filled with small toys.  
Mummy and Withered Winged Demon: Small toys?  
Withered Winged Demon: Do they bite?  
Mummy: Do they snap?  
Withered Winged Demon: Or explode in a sack?  
Corpse Kid: Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys.  
Mayor: What a splendid idea. This Christmas sounds fun. I fully indorse it. Let's try it at once.  
Jack: Everyone, please now not so fast. There's something here that you don't quite grasp.  
**"I agree, Jack," Cat mumbled.  
**Jack: Well, I may as well give them what they want. And the best I've best confess I have saved for the last. For the ruler of this Christmas Land is a fearsome king with a deep, mighty voice. At least that's what I've come to understand. And I heard in told that he is something to behold, like a lobster huge and red. And he sets out to slay with his raingear on, carting bulging sacks with his big great arms. That is so I've heard it said. Then on a dark, cold night under full moon light, he flies into a fog like a vulture in the sky. And they call him Sandy Claws.  
**Everyone cheered when Jack finished the meeting. Only CatDog and Lola didn't cheer and left the town hall.  
**Jack: Well, at least they're excited. But they don't understand, that special kind of feeling in Christmas Land. Oh well.  
**Outside, Cat was frustrated about Jack's description on Christmas.  
"They'll understand in the end?" Cat said to his attached brother. "Did you see Jack? He joined everyone's guesses on Christmas. I mean, Sandy Claws? Sets out to slay with his raingear on? That's just terrible."  
"Come on, Cat. Maybe Jack will do okay," Dog said.  
"Yes, Cat. Just give me a chance," Jack said.  
"Okay. Fine. But if you and your friends mess up, I'm not letting you do this," Cat said.

* * *

**Me: Wow. Boy is Cat mad at Jack now. That actually fits Cat's personality well. I know his personality like a pro. He's short tempered and sometimes fights with Dog when he does something wrong.**

**Cat: I agree, Em. It does fit my personality perfectly.**

**Dog: And the stuff I said in the story sounds like my personality. Carefree and nice to others and giving the others a chance.**

**Me: Right. It's easy to write things like this when you're giving characters any personality. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Jack's Obsession

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to CatDog and the Nightmare Before Christmas. In this part, Lola sees Sally's premonition.**

**Cat: And Lola tells us about the vision. But we won't get to the part where Sally warns Jack until next chapter.**

**Dog: Right. At the part with my favorite song, "Making Christmas". And this is the part where Jack checks on the Christmas stuff.**

**Me: Yes and they all go wrong. I'll write all the information on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was getting information on Christmas with the Christmas books he got from Christmas Town. While he was reading, CatDog and Lola were sleeping next to Zero, who was in his dog bed.  
"There's got to be something logical to explain this Christmas thing," Jack said. So he took out a book with the title, the Scientific Method.

The next day, Dr. Finkelstein was locking Sally in her room. He had an ice pack on his head. Lola looked out the window secretly but had no idea what the doctor was saying. When the door closed the doorbell rang.  
"The door is open!" the doctor said.  
"Hello?" Jack called.  
"Jack Skellington! Up hear, my boy," Dr. Finkelstein said.  
"Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment," Jack said.  
"Is that so? Whatever for?" Dr. Finkelstein asked. "And who are those two?"  
"This is CatDog," Jack said. "I met them yesterday. And I'm conducting a series of experiments."  
"How perfectly marvelous," the doctor said. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"  
"I know," Jack said. So Jack went to the doctor's lab to get the equipment he needs. Sally heard the conversation by putting her ear on the door. Lola felt bad for Sally being locked in her room.

Jack came in with the scientific equipment. He started off with a holly berry with a microscope. But when he looked closer, the berry was crushed. Next, Jack looked at a candy cane. But when he dipped it into boiling water, the candy cane was nothing but a noodle. Then Jack tried to make a paper snowflake instead he made a spider. Then Jack looked at the stuffing in a teddy bear and the pieces of a Christmas ornament.  
"Interesting reaction. But what does it mean?" Jack asked. Back at Dr. Finkelstein's lab, Sally was making some kind of green liquid. Then she put it in a basket and threw it out the window with string attached to the basket's handle. Then Sally jumped down from her bedroom window. When she landed, Lola, who was asleep outside, woke up. She saw that Sally fell apart but she was okay and sewed her body back together. Then Sally went to Jack's house while Lola followed her. At Jack's house, Jack was trying to solve an equation when he heard something hit the window. CatDog spotted a rag doll girl down bellow, holding a hook with a basket on its grip.  
"Who is that, Jack?" Cat asked.  
"That's Sally. She is one of the doctor's creations," Jack said.  
"She looks pretty," Dog said.  
"And it seems she brought me something," Jack said. He opened the bottle and a cloud shaped like a butterfly appeared. Jack was about to thank Sally but she was gone. So Jack continued and CatDog went to sleep. Sally was sitting next to the gate leading to Jack's house. Then she spotted Lola.  
"Hola, miss," Lola said. "My name is Lola, friend of CatDog."  
"Oh yes. The cat and dog that came here," Sally said. "My name is Sally and I'm one of the doctor's creations."  
"Pleasure to meet you," Lola said. "What are you doing with that flower?"  
"I love to pick flowers," Sally said. "They help make me think straight. And sometimes I see a premonition. Uh oh!"  
"Huh? Why is the flower becoming a Christmas tree?" Lola asked. Then the little tree burst into flames, destroying it. This could be a sign that Jack's idea of Christmas could be really bad. Then the sun began to rise and everyone started to sing.  
**Vampires: Something's up with Jack, something's up with Jack. Don't know if we're ever going to get him back.  
Wolf Man: He's all alone up there, locked away inside.  
Corpse Mom: Never says a word.  
Corpse Kid: Hope he hasn't died.  
Citizens: Something's up with Jack, something's up with Jack.  
**Back in Jack's house, Jack was pacing the floor, pondering about Christmas. CatDog were still asleep as Jack began to sing.  
**Jack: Christmas time is buzzing in my skull. Will it let me be, I cannot tell? There are so many things I cannot grasp. When I think I've got it and then at last. Through my bony fingers, it'll slip. Like a snowflake in a fiery grip. Something's here I'm not quite getting, though I try I keep forgetting. Like a memory long since past. Here in an instant, gone in a flash. What does it mean? What does it mean? In these little bric-a-brac, a secret's waiting to be cracked. These dolls and toys confuse me so. Confound it all, I love it though. Simple objects, nothing more, but something's hidden through a door. Though I do not have the key. Something's here I cannot see. What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? Hm...  
**Jack tossed a doll over next to Zero's bed, which woke Zero and CatDog. They watched Jack as he continued to sing.  
**Jack: I've read these Christmas books so many times. I know the stories and I know the rhymes. I know all the Christmas carols all by heart. My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart. As often as I've read them, something's wrong. So hard to put my bony finger on. Or perhaps it's not as deep as I've been led to think. Am I trying much too hard? Of course, I've been too close to see. The answer's right in front of me. Right in front of me. It's simple really, very clear like music drifting in the air. Invisible but everywhere. Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I can't believe it. You know I think this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems. And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone. Not anyone, in fact, but me! Why I could make a Christmas tree! And there's no reason I can find, I couldn't handle Christmas time. I bet I can improve it, too. And that's exactly what I'll do! Hee hee hee!  
**"Eureka! This year, Christmas will be...OURS!" Jack yelled. Then all the citizens cheered except Sally and Lola. CatDog were confused what Jack was saying.  
"Jack, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Cat asked.  
"I finally figured out Christmas," Jack said. "Now it's time to get ready for Christmas."  
"Hi ho diggety! Can't wait. Do you, Cat?" Dog asked.  
"Yes. I'm real excited," Cat said, sarcastically. Later that day, the Mayor was getting everyone jobs for Christmas. Lola flew into the town hall to warn CatDog about Sally's vision as Sally hid from her creator. Jack was showing the vampires a baby doll. Then as Jack showed Dr. Finkelstein's job, Lola came in.  
"CatDog, I got bad news," Lola said. "Jack's idea of Christmas is not a good idea."  
"Why? Jack is handling Christmas so far," Dog said.  
"You see, the rag doll I met, Sally, saw a premonition of a Christmas tree bursting into flames," Lola said.  
"I knew this was a bad idea," Cat mumbled. Then a bunch of objects hit the Mayor. Then three kids came in and said their names were Lock, Shock and Barrel. Lock wore a devil suit, Shock wore a witch suit and Barrel wore a skeleton suit.  
"Ah. Halloween's finest trick or treaters," Jack said. "The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning mischief."  
"And we thought you didn't like us, Jack," Shock said and giggled.  
"Absolutely no one's to know about it. Not a soul!" Jack said. So Jack told the kids the plans for their job. Cat just crossed his arms in suspicion while Dog watched the Mayor, who was bitten by his spider bolo tie. When Jack was done, he grabbed Lock's tail.  
"And one more thing," Jack said. "Leave that no account Oogie Boogie...OUT OF THIS!"  
"Whatever you say, Jack," Barrel said.  
"Of course, Jack," Shock said.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack," Lock said. But Cat saw that the kids crossed their fingers. So Lola went to follow the kids to their hideout. It was an old tree house with a hole down below. Lola was hiding as the kids began to sing.  
**Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?  
Lock: I wanna do it.  
Barrel: Let's draw straws.  
Shock: Jack said we should work together.  
Lock: Three of a kind.  
Barrel: Birds of a feather.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Now and forever! La lala lalala lala la la. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights.  
Shock: First we're going to get some bait inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate.  
Lock: Wait, I got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man. Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done, we'll butter him up.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box. Bury him for ninety years then see if he talks.  
Shock: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man can take the whole thing over then.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: He'll be so pleased I do declare that he will cook him rare! Wee!  
**Lola saw a pipe behind the tree house, leading down below to a basement. Then Lola heard evil laughter. Then the kids continued to sing.  
**Lock: I say we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times. And when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more.  
Shock: You're so stupid. Think now if we blow him up to smithereens. We may lose some pieces and then Jack will beat us black and green.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag. Throw him in the ocean then see if he sad.  
Lola: Because this Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around. If I were on boogie list, I'd get out of town.  
Barrel: He'll be so pleased by our success that he'll reward us, too, I bet.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Perhaps he'll make his special brew of snake and spider stew. We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and to stay on his good side.  
Shock: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.  
Barrel: I'm not the dumb one.  
Lock: You're no fun.  
Shock: Shut up!  
Lock: Make me!  
Shock: I got something, listen now. This one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door upon there'll be a note to read. Now in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside. And then we'll have him. 1, 2, 3.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick. Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits. Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see. Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key.  
**So Lola followed the kids to the Hinterlands to get to the wrong door.

* * *

**Me: Wow. Lola has a plan to stop Lock, Shock and Barrel. Anyway, I love "Kidnap the Sandy Claws". Including Korn's version.**

**Cat: I heard that version. I thought Jonathan Davis sounded funny when he said "Chop him into bits".**

**Dog: Cat heard the song from my headphones.**

**Me: I always loved it when you listened to your music, Dog. In fact, my brother said that in part of the song, the guitar sounds a little like Mike McCready's guitar in Pearl Jam songs. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Making Christmas

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter four to CatDog and the Nightmare Before Christmas. You know, yesterday I went to the fair.**

**Cat: Really? The fair can be fun if you aren't afraid of heights like me.**

**Dog: Good thing you aren't. Did you have fun?**

**Me: Yes. I made a new friend. Her name was Anya and she had two brothers. Like all kids, she really liked me. I also saw some of my friends from school, Sam and Sydney. I also thought I saw my friend, Alisha, from school. Anyway, here's chapter four.**

* * *

Back in town, Jack was teaching the Halloween Town band how to play "Jingle Bells". Cat wasn't impressed about how the band did. It sounded off key.  
"Fantastic. Practice on that and we'll be in great shape," Jack said as Sally came. "Sally, I need your help more than anyone's."  
"You certainly do, Jack," Sally said. "I had the most terrible vision."  
"Yes. Lola saw it, too, Jack," Cat said.  
"That's splendid," Jack said.  
"No. It was about your Christmas," Sally said. "There was smoke and fire!"  
"That's not my Christmas," Jack said. "My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and this...my Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it."  
"Jack, please listen to me," Sally said. "It's going to be a disaster."  
"How could it be?" Jack asked. "Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the trim is white."  
"It's a mistake, Jack," Sally said. But Jack still won't listen. He sent Sally to do her job. Dog felt bad for Sally as she walked away to get her sewing kit. As Jack was showing the Behemoth a nutcracker, Lock Shock and Barrel returned. Lola came to CatDog and said she tricked the trio into going the wrong door to save Santa Clause. When the trio opened the bag, the Easter Bunny came out. Behemoth shouted "BUNNY!", which scared the bunny.  
"Not Sandy Claws! Take him back!" Jack yelled.  
"We followed your instructions," Lock said.  
"We went through the door," Barrel said.  
"Which door? There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this," Jack said and took out a cookie shaped like Christmas tree."  
"I told you that bird was wrong!" Shock said, shaking Lock violently. The trio started to fight. So to calm them down, Jack made a scary face and a loud scream. This scared not just the trio, but CatDog and Lola as well. Jack apologized to the bunny and told the trio to return the bunny back. So the trio went back to the Hinterlands. Then Jack turned to CatDog and Lola, who were still shaken from Jack's scare.  
"Sorry about that. That's what I do to calm anyone down," Jack said.  
"You better not do that if Dog and I argue," Cat mumbled, angrily.

Later that day, everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Lola was with Sally, feeling bad for her. As the citizens did their jobs, they began to sing.  
**Citizens: This time. This time.  
Ghosts: Making Christmas.  
Accordion Player: Making Christmas.  
Mayor: Making Christmas, Making Christmas is so fine.  
Citizens: It's ours this time and won't the children be surprised. It's ours this time.  
Corpse Kid: Making Christmas.  
Mummy: Making Christmas.  
Corpse Kid and Mummy: Making Christmas.  
Witches: Time to give them something fun they'll talk about for years to come.  
Citizens: Let's have a cheer from everyone.  
Devil: It's time to party.  
Vampires: Making Christmas, making Christmas. Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice with spider legs and pretty bows.  
Wilted Winged Demon: It's ours this time.  
Corpse Dad, Wolf Man and Devil: All together, that and this with all our tricks we're making Christmas time.  
Wolf Man: Here comes Jack and CatDog.  
**Jack and CatDog came out of Jack's house. Cat wasn't happy about what Jack is doing while Dog was having a good time. Jack began to sing along.  
**Jack: I don't believe what's happening to me. My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies! Hee hee hee hee!"  
Harlequin Demon: Won't they impressed I am a genius. See how I transformed this old rat into a most delightful hat.  
Jack: Hm...my compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat. Consider though this substitute, a bat in place of this old rat. Huh, no, no, no that's all wrong. This thing will never make a present. It's been dead for much too long. Try something fresher, something pleasant. Try again, don't give up.  
3 Hydes and Dog: All together, that and this with all our tricks we're making Christmas time.  
**"Dog, how can you have a good time when everyone is really messing up!" Cat yelled.  
"Come on, Cat. This could be fun," Dog said. "Just let everyone do their jobs."  
"Fine. But if anything bad happens during Christmas Eve, I'm so going to yell at Jack," Cat said.  
"Oh, Sally, I hope this premonition never comes true," Lola said.  
"Me, too, Lola. I hope Jack will be okay," Sally said. After a few months, Christmas was almost here. Cat was still letting Jack do his fun. So he joined the song with Dog and Jack.  
**Citizens: This time. This time.  
Jack and CatDog: IT'S OURS!  
Citizens: Making Christmas, making Christmas. La, la, la. It's almost here and we can't wait, so ring the bells and celebrate. Cause when the full moon starts to climb we'll all sing out.  
Jack and CatDog: IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME! Hee hee hee hee!**

In Christmas Town, Santa was going over his naughty/nice list. Then the doorbell rang. It was Lock, Shock and Barrel, and they weren't alone.  
"Trick-or-treat," the kids said. Then they caught Santa in a bag.

Back in Halloween Town, Sally was sewing the finishing touches on Jack's Santa Clause suit.  
"You don't look like yourself, Jack. Not at all," Sally said.  
"Isn't that wonderful? It couldn't be more wonderful," Jack said.  
"But you're the Pumpkin King," Lola said, taking out Jack's picture.  
"Not anymore," Jack said, breaking the picture with his knee. "I feel so much better now." Cat did a face palm. Sally said she knew Jack was missing something. But Jack thought it had something to do with his costume. Then voices were heard. It was Lock, Shock and Barrel and their bag was bigger than usual. They said they caught Santa Clause.  
"He sure is big, Jack," Barrel said.  
"And heavy," Shock said. "So we got help."  
"That's right!" a big, fat dog said and pulled open the bag.  
"GREASERS!" CatDog yelled.  
"Sandy Claws, in person. What a pleasure to meet you," Jack said, and shook Santa's hand. "Why, you have hands. You don't have claws at all."  
"What? Where am I?" Santa asked.  
"Surprised, aren't you? I knew you would be," Jack said. "You don't have another worry about Christmas this year. Consider this a vacation, Sandy. A reward, it's your turn to take it easy."  
"But there must be some mistake," Santa said.  
"See that he's comfortable," Jack said. "Just a second, fellas. Of course, that's what I'm missing. Thanks." So Lock, Shock and Barrel and the Greasers went to the tree house. Sally and Lola were really worried. Then Sally had an idea.  
"What is it, Sally?" Lola asked.  
"I have just the solution to this. Follow me," Sally said.  
"Jack, are you insane?" Cat yelled. "Those three dogs who were with Lock, Shock and Barrel were the Greasers, the guys who love to pound us!"  
"They could pound us here, too!" Dog yelled.  
"Don't worry. Everything's fine," Jack said.

In Dr. Finkelstein's lab, Sally took out a bottle. It was labeled "fog juice".  
"What is this, Sally?" Lola asked.  
"It's fog juice, Lola," Sally said. "If I pour this in the fountain, it will create a thick fog. This should stop Jack."  
"Clever thinking, Sally," Lola said. Then they heard a noise coming from the doctor's lab. He was creating some kind of creature who had half his brain. This grossed Lola out. So they went back to the town square.

At the tree house, Lock, Shock and Barrel and the Greasers dragged Santa down the pipe leading to Oogie Boogie's lair. They tried to push Santa down but the Greasers helped push him down. When Santa reached the lair, strange lights came on. Then a green burlap sack appeared and sang.  
**Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well. What have we here? Sandy Claws huh? Ooh, I'm really scared. So you're the one everybody's talking about. Ah ha ha ha! You're joking, you're joking. I can't believe my eyes. You're joking me, you've gotta be. This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seem now if I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand, you better pay attention now 'cause I'm the boogie man. And you aren't shaken, there's something very wrong. 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the boogie song. Whoa!  
Skeletons: Whoa!  
Oogie Boogie: Whoa!  
Skeletons: Whoa!  
Oogie Boogie: Whoa!  
Bats: Whoa!  
Oogie Boogie: I'm the Oogie Boogie man.  
Santa Clause: Release me now or you must face the dire consequences. The children are expecting me, so please come to your senses.  
Oogie Boogie: Ha! You're joking, you're joking. I can't believe my ears. Would someone shut this fella up. I'm drowning in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing. You really are too much. And now with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff.  
Santa Clause: What are you going to do?  
Oogie Boogie: I'm going to do the best I can. WHOA! The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air. 'Cause I'm a gambling boogie man and though I don't play fair. It's much more fun I must confess with lives on the line. Not mine of course, but yours, old boy. Now that'll be just fine.  
Santa Clause: Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act.  
Oogie Boogie: Oh brother. Your something. You put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished. You haven't got a prayer. 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie and you ain't going nowhere.**

* * *

**Me: Uh oh! Looks like Lock, Shock and Barrel have teamed up with the Greasers.**

**Cat: Who would've see that coming? And it seems they want to help the three kids ruin Christmas.**

**Dog: Can't let that happen, huh, Em. Em? Are you okay?**

**Me: Yeah. I'm just in pain from moving around from the fair yesterday. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Poor Jack

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter five to CatDog and the Nightmare Before Christmas. We're reaching my favorite part of the movie.**

**Cat: That's right. The Christmas Eve scene!**

**Dog: I can't wait! That scene was always my favorite.**

**Me: Mine, too. I love it when Jack shouts "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO A GOOD NIGHT!" Chris Sarandon really expressed emotion in that scene. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back in town, everyone was getting ready for Jack's take-off. While the crowd was distracted, Sally and Lola poured the fog juice into the fountain. Then Jack's coffin sleigh opened, revealing Jack himself. CatDog were coming with him to deliver Christmas presents with Jack. The Mayor gave a speech, telling Jack to have a good flight. Then a very thick fog rolled in.  
"Oh no! We can't take off in this," Jack said. "The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses."  
"This fog's as thick as...as..." one of the vampires said.  
"Jellied brains," the Cyclops said.  
"Or thicker," another vampire said.  
"There go all my hopes, my precious plans, my glorious dreams," Jack said, sadly. Jack was in despair until Zero came. Then Jack had an idea to use Zero's nose as a light to go through the fog. CatDog was still going with Jack to deliver the presents. Sally and Lola tried to stop Jack but it was too late.  
"Goodbye, Jack. My dearest Jack," Sally said. "Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong." Then Sally sang the most beautiful song Lola ever heard.  
**Sally: I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it does not last. And will we ever end up together? No I think not. It's never to become. For I am not the one.  
**Sally was worried that Jack might get hurt during his flight.

In the real world, Jack was delivering the Christmas presents with CatDog sitting in a different part of the coffin sleigh. Jack spotted a house with angels on the roof. Jack landed there with a powerful crash, which woke the kid in the house. Jack told CatDog to stay outside, which they did. But they listened from the chimney.  
"Santa?" the kid asked.  
"Merry Christmas," Jack said. "And what is your name? That's alright. I have a special present for you anyway. There you go, sonny." Then Jack went up the chimney. But when Jack left, CatDog heard a scream. Cat was confused.  
"What the heck was in that present?" Cat asked, calmly.  
"Beats me, Cat," Dog said. The citizens were watching from the well. But Jack gave very scary presents: A man eating plant disguised as a wreath, a snake that eats anything in sight, scary jack-in-the-boxes, live bats, a duck with bullet holes, a vampire teddy bear, etcetera. Finally, the disaster was reported on the news. Everyone thought it was perfect, except Sally and Lola.  
"Jack. Someone has to help Jack," Sally said.  
"Where did they take Santa Clause?" Lola asked.  
"I know where he is," Sally said. "He has to be in Lock, Shock and Barrel's tree house basement."  
"Then we must get there before Jack gets in trouble," Lola said. Then the authorities were on high alert to shoot Jack out of the sky. Jack thought they were celebrating to thank Jack how great he did. Then one missile almost hit Zero. This startled CatDog. Then Jack told Zero to go higher into the clouds.

"Are you a gambling man, Sandy? Let's play," Oogie said and saw a severed leg. "My, my. What have we here?" Then Oogie went to check out the leg. Then two hands came and one covered Santa's mouth and the other told Santa to look up. It was Sally and Lola.  
"We'll get you out of here," Sally and Lola whispered. So Sally's hands untied Santa's hands and tried to get Santa to safety while Oogie was distracted. But Oogie found out the truth.  
"What? You try to make a dope out of me?" Oogie yelled. Then he captured Santa, Sally and Lola.

With Jack and CatDog, Jack was looking at Santa's naughty/nice list. Cat was still confused after he heard all that screaming and why the authorities are after Jack.  
"Who's next on my list?" Jack asked. "Ah. Little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised." But then the clouds started to clear and a light pointed at the sleigh, blinding Jack's eye sockets. Then a bullet hit one of the reindeer, causing CatDog to jump in fear and hug each other. Then another bullet hit the trashcan containing the Christmas presents.  
"What was that, Jack?" Cat yelled.  
"They're trying to hit us! Zero!" Jack yelled in fear. "Don't shoot! I have a cat and dog up here!"  
"JACK, LOOK OUT!" Dog yelled. But it was too late! A bullet hit the base of the sleigh, making it explode! CatDog were knocked out but before they blacked out, they heard Jack shout  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"  
Then they crashed into a cemetery. Everyone in town saw what happened and presumed Jack was dead. Everyone started to cry, even the Mayor.  
"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut," the Mayor said. "Terrible news, folks. The most horrible tragedy of our time. Jack and CatDog have been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible news."

In the cemetery where Jack's sleigh crashed, it is revealed that Jack and CatDog survived the crash. CatDog both woke up to find themselves in a cemetery.  
"Ugh...what happened, Dog?" Cat asked, rubbing his head. "Oh no! I remember now! The crash! Jack! Where are you?"  
"What if...he died in the crash, Cat?" Dog asked and started to cry. Cat started to cry, too. Then he saw Zero with Jack's jaw bone and saw Jack, laying on a statue. Then Jack woke up when Zero restored his bone. Then Jack felt depressed about what he did and sang a song.  
**Jack: What have I done? What have I done? How could I be so blind? All is lost. Where was I? Spoiled all, spoiled all. Everything's gone all wrong. What have I done? What have I done? Find a deep cave to hide in. In a million years, they'll find me. Only dust and a plaque that reads 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack'.  
**Cat felt bad for Jack and had a change of heart of yelling at him if he messes up. Jack continued to sing.  
**Jack: But I never intended all this madness. Never. And nobody really understood. Well how could they. That all I really wanted was to bring them something great. Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?  
**So CatDog decided to cheer Jack up by singing with him.  
**Cat: Well, what the heck, you went and did your best.  
Dog: And by god, you really tasted something swell.  
Cat: That's right. And for a moment why, you even touched the sky.  
Dog: And at least you left some stories you can tell. You did.  
**Jack felt better and relieved that CatDog survived the crash. Then he began to sing again.  
**Jack: And for the first time since, I don't remember when, I felt just like my bony self again. And I, Jack the Pumpkin King. That's right...I AM THE PUMPKIN KING! Ha ha ha ha!  
**Jack ripped his torn Santa Clause back into his normal pin striped suit with a bat bowtie. CatDog and Zero cheered to see Jack back to normal as Jack continued to sing.  
**Jack: And I just can't wait until next Halloween. Because I got some new ideas that will really make them scream. And by god, I'm really going to give it all my might! Uh oh. I hope there's still time to set things right. Sandy Claws...hm.  
**So Jack, CatDog and Zero went back to Halloween Town to save Santa Clause.

* * *

**Me: Well, next chapter will be the last. In the end, a surprise will come.**

**Cat: We'll do it tomorrow. By the way, Dog, did you enjoy the Christmas Eve scene Emilie wrote here?**

**Dog: I sure did. The crash sounded dangerous but at least we survived.**

**Me: Yes you did. It would've been bad if you didn't. Same for Jack. If he didn't survive the crash, Halloween and Christmas would be in danger. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Jack's Okay

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to ****CatDog and the Nightmare Before Christmas****. I still have an extra ending to the story when CatDog comes home.**

**Cat: And I guess it's time we tell you.**

**Dog: We tell Mervis and Dunglap about what happened. They believe us and ask to go with us the next time we visit.**

**Me: Right. It's perfect timing to talk about anyway because here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You wait until Jack hears about this!" Sally yelled.  
"By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you..." Lola said.  
"The King of Halloween has been blown to smithereens," the Mayor said from his megaphone. "Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust."  
"Sally, you don't think..." Lola said, sadly. With Jack, CatDog and Zero, they were heading to town to find Santa Clause. Zero was helping them with his nose. Santa was in Oogie Boogie's lair with Sally and Lola. So Jack and CatDog went down into the lair.  
"Seven! Looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie now," Oogie said. "One, two, three, four five six seven!"  
"This can't be happening," Santa said.  
"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust," Oogie said. "Ooh, I'm feeling weak...WITH HUNGER! One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Ha ha ha! What? Snake eyes! Argh! Eleven! Ha ha ha! Looks like I've won the jackpot. Bye bye, doll face, bird brain, and sand man." But before Sally, Lola and Santa could fall into the fire pit, Jack and CatDog saved them. Oogie saw that the three didn't fall into the pit and turned the platform. And there was Jack and CatDog with mad looks on their faces.  
"Hello, Oogie," Jack said.  
"J-J-J-Jack? But they you and your friends were dead," Oogie said. "You must be...DOUBLE DEAD!" He pressed a switch, causing the platform to spin and a bunch of cards with swords came to life. The blades started spinning but Jack and CatDog got away from the swords. Then Oogie pulled a lever, creating robot skeleton cowboys with guns. Jack jumped onto the cowboys' arms with CatDog behind his back. Then a saw came and almost hit Jack. But luckily, Sally and Lola warned Jack and CatDog in time, making Jack jump away from the saw. Then Oogie jumped away on the spider 8-ball.  
"SO LONG, JACK! HA HA HA HA!" Oogie laughed.  
"How dare you treat our friends so SHAMEFULLY!" Jack and CatDog yelled. They pulled a loose thread on Oogie's sack, causing the sack to break off. Oogie was made of nothing but bugs. His last words were  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! MY BUGS! MY BUGS!" Then his bugs scattered until the main bug was left. Santa stepped on the bug. Jack went to apologize to Santa.  
"Forgive me, Mr. Claws," Jack said. "I'm afraid I made a terrible mess of your holiday."  
"Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack?" Santa asked. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her. She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum."  
"I agree, Santa," Cat said. "If Jack ever does this again, I'll remind him to listen to Sally."  
"I hope there's still time," Jack said.  
"To fix Christmas? Of course there is," Santa said. "I'm Santa Clause." So he went to restore Christmas. Sally came to Jack with a smile.  
"He'll fix things, Jack. He knows what to do," Sally said.  
"How did you get down here, Sally?" Jack asked.  
"Well I was trying to...well I wanted to...to," Sally said.  
"To...help Jack?" Cat asked, understanding Sally's feelings.  
"Well I couldn't let him just..." Sally said.  
"Sally, I can't believe I never realized that you..." Jack said. But he was cut off when a bright light came out of nowhere. It was Lock, Shock, Barrel and the Greasers with the Mayor.  
"Here he is," Barrel said.  
"Alive," Lock said.  
"Just like we said," Shock said.  
"Yeah. We saw him with our own two eyes," Cliff said.  
"And our eyes never lie," Shriek said.  
"Grab a hold, my boy," the Mayor said. Then he tossed a rope. So Jack, Sally, CatDog and Lola grabbed onto the rope and went back to town.

Back in town, everyone was asleep when the heard honking. It was the Mayor's car and Jack, Sally, CatDog and Lola were in the car while Lock, Shock, Barrel and the Greasers on the top. Everyone started to sing.  
**Citizens: Jack's okay and he's back okay. He's alright. Let's shout, make a fuss, scream it out! Wee! Jack is back now everyone sing, in our town of Halloween.  
**"It's great to be home," Jack said.  
"Ho, ho, ho! Happy Halloween!" Santa Clause's voice was heard.  
"Merry Christmas!" Jack and CatDog called, waving. Then snow was falling from the sky. Everyone continued to sing.  
**Corpse Kid: What's this?  
Harlequin Demon: What's this?  
Hyde 1: I haven't got a clue.  
Citizens: What's this?  
Clown: But it's completely new.  
Citizens: What's this?  
Wolf Man: Must be a Christmas thing.  
Citizens: What's this?  
Mayor: It's really very strange.  
**But everyone started to play in the snow. Sally picked a dead flower. Then everyone continued to sing.  
**Citizens: This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. What's this? What's this?  
**The Lock, Shock and Barrel hit Jack with a snowball. CatDog and Lola laughed and Jack did, too. Then Jack saw Sally heading into the graveyard.  
"Well, Jack. I think it's time we should go home now," Cat said.  
"Yeah. We'll miss you," Dog said. "But we'll see you again someday."  
"Good idea, CatDog," Lola said. "Maybe bring Mervis and Dunglap."  
"Sounds like a plan," Jack said. "It would be nice to see your friends." So CatDog, Lola and the Greasers left back to Nearberg. But before they left, they saw someone on top of Spiral Hill. It was Sally.  
"What's she doing up there," Cliff asked.  
"It looks like she is thinking," Shriek said.  
"Wait. Look. There's Jack," Cat said. "I think...he's singing."  
"To her? Does he...love her?" Dog asked. So everyone listened to Jack.  
**Jack: My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side, where we can gaze into the stars.  
Jack and Sally: And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be.  
**Then Jack and Sally kissed under the full moon. Everyone was touched to see this.  
"Oh...that's so sweet," Dog said.  
"Yes. All that sweet stuff," Cliff said. "Now let's go right now!" So they went back to Nearberg. CatDog couldn't wait to tell Mervis and Dunglap about their adventure.

"So that's what happened?" Mervis said.  
"That sounds exciting," Dunglap said. "I wish we were there."  
"Well, we did promise to come back," Cat said.  
"Hey, Winslow, you want to with us to Halloween Town?" Dog asked.  
"What are you nuts?" Winslow said, blurting out his catch phrase. "I don't want to see anything scary after the vampire tick thing years ago." Cat didn't care due to hating Winslow for so long.

* * *

**Me: Well, this one is over. But I'll make a sequel. Don't you all enjoy sequels?**

**Cat: I do. And the next story will take place during Oogie's Revenge.**

**Dog: So we get to see what happens in that game. I can't wait.**

**Me: Me either, Dog. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
